The Dash Inbetween
by Fyrie Mystic
Summary: Sora is killed and Kairi is left to pick up the pieces of her life. Her healing starts with being a speaker at his funeral.


_Author Note: I just wanted to say that this story made me sad, just as a warning to you. I made myself depressed writing this, so much so that I had to eat some chocolate and cuddle with my Axel Plushie. In my head, our beloved heroes would not be content in sitting back and growing old. They would want to help their community more then they already have, so they would become everyday heroes. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I just use the characters. I also do not own the poem The Dash, which belongs to Linda Ellis.**

**The Dash**

There she stood, with her eyes closes, letting the memories flow through her as her hand rested on the cold cherry wood. Memories of how they would sit on the beach, talking about life and if there was anything after it, clouded her mind. This happened as other memories that included days when they would sit and not say anything at all, washed over her.

Tears started to well in her eyes as she remembered the day he proposes and how romantic he had been. He had surprised her by taking her to their special clearing in the woods. He had decorated it with silver and clear balloons and told her to search the balloons for a special surprise. She never found anything, until her sat down next to her and handed her a clear balloon. There inside the balloon was an engagement ring.

'He was so original in his planning.' She thought feeling the ring on the chain around her neck, with the hand that wasn't touching the wood.

Then they remembered their wedding day, 'He couldn't take his eyes off me.' She thought. She remembered how angry Selphie had been when she had to wear a purple dress with heels. But her friends had humored her and didn't complain, much.

Tears then spilled out of her eyes when she remembered the day he had left. He had become a firefighter to help keep his community safe. He had been a firefighter for 8 years before that factory fire. He had run into the building to save the employees that were trapped. He had gotten everyone out safely and was on his way out when a beam feel on him. His brothers had tried their hardest to get to him but he was already dead when they reached him.

'At least he didn't suffer too badly.' She thought through her tears as she opened her sad violet eyes. Sora's neck had been broken when the beam fell on him. His firefighting brothers had been able to pull him out before he was too badly burned, so he still looked like himself.

The red-head turned from looking at the wood of the coffin to face the man that was inside. The man who had been her best friend all of their lives and the love of her life for over 15 years. Her hand wandered from the wood to his face. She silently cupped his Sora's face in her hand, as more tears stained her cheeks.

'It wasn't supposed to happen like this. We were supposed to grow old together, but I know you will always be with me.' She thought as she turned to face the people who had come to pay their last respects to him.

"We are all here to say goodbye to a man who probably changed all of our lives in one way or another. I know personally he was my best friend and brought sunshine to my life. I would like to read a poem that I wrote about him.

I am standing here to speak

At the funeral of my friend

And I am referring to the dates on his tombstone

From the beginning… to the end.

I note that first came his date of birth

And I speak the following date with tears,

But I say what matters most of all

Was the dash between those years.

For the dash represents all the time

That he spent alive on earth…

And now only those who loved him

Know what that little live is worth.

For it matters not, how much we own;

The cars… the house… the cash,

What matters is how we live and love

And how we spend our dash.

So think about this long and hard…

Are there things you'd like to change?

For you never know how much time is left,

That can still be rearranged.

She paused to clear her throat. Her breath had caught there, preventing her from continuing. Tears stung her eyes, but she didn't want them to fall, at least not in the middle of her poem to him.

If we could just slow down enough

To consider what's true and real,

And always try to understand,

The way other people feel.

And be less quick to anger,

And show appreciation more,

And love the people in our lives

Like we've never loved before.

If we treat each other with respect,

And more often wear a smile

Remembering that this special dash

Might only last a little while.

So, when your eulogy's being read

With your life's actions to rehash…

Would you be proud of the things they say?

About how you spent your dash?

She finished reading the poem and looked up through tear filled eyes. There was not a dry eye in the room. She slowly turned back to the coffin of her best friend. She leaned down and gave him one last quick kiss before stepping away to allow everyone else to say goodbye.

She watched as they slowly lowered his coffin into the ground. Other people had slowly surrounded her as she was given the folded flag, while there was a 21 gun salute and a single bag-piper played "Amazing Grace". She silently sang along to the song.

She stayed still and quite when people came to wish her the best in grieving, before leaving to continue their lives. Only their closest friends had stayed with her until she was ready to leave. They were not about leave her alone when they knew that she needed them the most right now.

Once everyone was gone, she went and sat on the ground by his tombstone. She had told her close friends that she needed to be alone, so they went and waited for her in their cars.

She ran her hand over the details on his gravestone, stopping on the dates and the dash. "I'm glad that I was in your dash and extra glad that you were in mine." She said before getting up and walking, with her hand bent down, out of the garden of memory.

_Author Note: Ahhh I am so sorry that was so sad… I didn't mean to kill Sora… ok maybe I did but not because I hate him. In fact I love Sora. He is so adorable; it is just that it fit this story. Sorry hides in corner One more thing, "she" is meant to be Kairi. Ok two more things…Please review because they are helpful and make me happy. runs back to her hiding corner_


End file.
